Trails of Stars
by Roshiaballoons
Summary: A group of cats is selected upon the stars to go on a journey to search for new land. If they do not succeed, the clans will be destroyed by what is to come. Can they complete their task, or will the clans fall?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Okay, just to let you know before hand, this is probably the first story that I will be continuing, and I'm sorry this is so short. The chapters will get longer as I progress throughout the story! Also, OC submissions are welcome :)**

**Trails of Stars Prologue**

* * *

The air was cold, dry, and crisp. Starry pelts ruffled throughout the area, but they seemed to pay no mind, for they had been frozen in shock upon hearing the news.

"What?! He's just a kit! He's too young for a prophecy like this!" Barked a black and grey tom. His pelt bristled in slight anger, his green eyes sharp and serious. A she-cat, with a pelt of white and cream stepped up."Blackberry, did I say that he was going alone? And no, he's not a kit anymore, he's an apprentice." She spoke sternly, her tail flicking. Blackberry growled softly."Fine, Cloudstar. Who will he be going with then? The clans will be destroyed if they don't move soon." He mewed.

Cloudstar tensed slightly before turning around to a pool of water, waving her tail over it, showing a group of cats."Several cats from different clans will be going on this journey." She informed.

Another cat, a dusty grey tom stepped up."Cloudstar, are you sure this is such a good idea? Bringing cats from different clans together for a journey can be very dangerous. They could all try to kill each other." He meowed, his ears twitching. Cloudstar gazed at him, her icy blue eyes flickering slightly."Yes, I am sure. I've picked out cats with several different personalities, so they might fight at first. But, there's another part of their mission that they must complete." She spoke.

"And what is that?" All of Brightclan asked.

"Trust, and friendship. It's another thing that these cats need to survive." Cloudstar announced.

"I will now choose the cats that will be going on this mission! Come fourth my fellow clan cats, and let the journey begin!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Mistclan**

**Leader- Minnowstar-Large calico tom with green eyes**

**Deputy- Turtlepelt- Tortishell tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat- Littleberry- White she-cat with brown patches, ice blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Shadefur- Black and white tom, amber eyes**

**Dustcloud- White she-cat with grey tabby patches, green eyes**

**Flakestorm- Light silver she-cat with white paws, navy blue eyes**

**Hazelstep- Dusty brown she-cat, hazel eyes**

**Mudtalon- Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes**

**Yellowtail- White tom with a cream tail, blue eyes**

**Willowsong- dark brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Frostleaf- Blue/grey she-cat, green eyes**

**Ashfall- Dark grey tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Oakpaw- reddish/brown tom with amber eyes**

**Snowpaw- Pure white tom with a large grey stripe running from his back to tail, all black tail, icy blue eyes**

**Kestrelpaw- Grey she-cat with green eyes**

**Skypaw- Silver she-cat with black paws, sky blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Opalstripe- Grey tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (expecting Yellowtail's kits)**

**Marshlight- Mottled brown she-cat, brown eyes (expecting Mudtalon's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Briarflame- Small red she-cat with amber eyes**

**Hawkgaze- Dusty grey tom with sharp blue eyes**

* * *

**Author Note:We have a longer chapter this time :), So basically the cats of Mistclan are chosen for the journey.**

* * *

Minnowstar walked out of his den, his calico pelt bristling slightly as the cold leaf-bare winds ruffled through his bushy fur. His ear flicked as he observed his clan's camp with jade green orbs. Minnowstar perked up upon spotting his medicine cat, Littleberry, pad up to him with a smile."Have you spoken with Brightclan recently?" Minnowstar asked, his tail flicking in curiosity. The small brown and white she-cat nodded in response."Yes sir, they have given me a message." She replied. Littleberry's ice blue orbs flickered slightly as she shifted her paws."Several cats of different clans shall come together and go on a journey to find new land, before Darkclan attacks." She informed, sitting down. Minnowstar appeared to be quite shocked."Darkclan…figures…" He murmured before narrowing his eyes. Littleberry slowly nodded."They are at war with us, and Brightclan thinks that the clans will be destroyed if we stay here much longer." She mewed quietly. Minnowstar sighed, sitting down as well, his white tail curling around his large paws."Which cats?" He asked, his expression growing firm and serious."The cats have already been chosen, I shall lead them to the Five Stones, from then on they will begin their journey." Littleberry stated.

Minnowstar had spoken with his medicine cat for a while, then leaped onto the Leader's Peak and called for every cat's attention.

Snowpaw glanced up at his leader silently, having been talking with Oakpaw at the moment. His form shook slightly in the cold, his white, black, and grey pelt having been covered in frost and snow. Oakpaw nudged him with a smirk, grinning at him as he stared up at Minnowstar.

Minnowstar's eyes narrowed."Cats of Mistclan! Littleberry has received a message from Brightclan, and there will be 2 cats of our clan going on a journey to find new land with more from the other four clans!" He announced. The whole clan looked shocked, before a grey and white tom growled."Are you insane?! They will fight to the death, Minnowstar! You very well know that the clans haven't gotten along ever since the Great War!" He protested, his thick pelt raising slightly in alarm. Minnowstar shook his head."You do not know that, Ashfall, they have selected a different variety of cats to go on this journey, and they aren't mouse brained. If they know the risk of now completing the task, then they will not fight." He replied, his tail lashing in slight annoyance. Ashfall seemed to relax slightly upon hearing his leader's words, and silenced himself, sitting back down calmly.

Snowpaw seemed quite nervous."Wh-what if they d-don't succeed?" He whispered. Oakpaw seemed a bit puzzled as well."Then we're all doomed." He muttered, frowning now. Snowpaw fidgeted nervously, his tail lashing uneasily.

"Shadefur and Snowpaw shall be participating in this journey!" Minnowstar announced. Both cats seemed to freeze in place, Shadefur's eyes widening in shock, but Snowpaw's in fear. Oakpaw stared at Snowpaw in surprise."D-dude!" He managed. Snowpaw was nosed forward by his mother, Frostleaf. Snowpaw glanced back at them with uncertainty before stepping up. Shadefur growled softly, before padding up.

"Now, you two need to promise me that you will try your hardest to complete this mission, or else all of us will die." Minnowstar spoke sternly, his eyes sharpening. Snowpaw nodded slowly and hesitantly, still in shock that Brightclan wanted him out of all cats to go. Shadefur frowned."We will try our hardest, sir." He reassured. Littleberry padded up to them."Now then, lets get you two prepared for your journey, on the trails of stars."

Snowpaw shuddered, knowing how terrible this journey would be, but gathered up the courage to walk to the medicine cat den, Shadefur walking by his side. They both stepped into the den, past the bramble curtains. The den was neat and clean, herb stores in small openings in the den walls, several nests made perfectly and off to the side of the den, Littleberry's being on the other side.

Snowpaw gulped."U-um...Littleberry...h-how dangerous will th-this mission be?..." He asked quietly. Littleberry prepared the herbs before turning to him."Unfortunately, it will be very dangerous, you will have to pass through the mountains and valleys." She informed, handing them their herbs to eat. Shadefur ate his silently, his ear flicking. Snowpaw hesitantly ate his, frowning at the bitter taste he received. Littleberry smiled."But you shouldn't worry, Brightclan is watching over you and will keep you both safe on your journey." She reassured. Snowpaw managed a tiny smile.

_Brightclan...please keep them safe..._


End file.
